Shadows of the Apocalypse
by Sakuraloveanimes
Summary: How could this have happened? They didn t deserve this! No one here wished nor deserved this kind of treatment, the chains, the cold, the pain, the blood… They were treated like murderers, spies, for something they didn t do…
1. The flashback

**It starts later and then it goes back in time, AntonioxLovina, MatthewxFelicianna, LudwigxFelicianna, ArthurxFelicianna, AlfredxFelicianna, GrecexJapan and more if I feel like it later on.**

**

* * *

**

**Felicianna´s POV**

How could this have happened? They didn´t deserve this! No one here wished nor deserved this kind of treatment, the chains, the cold, the pain, the blood… They were treated like murderers, spies, for something they didn´t do…The world was ending, and they were being blamed for it, all because of him, that horrible man…

**Nobody´s POV**

_Place: America ~ World Meeting_

_4 pm_

"To finish this meeting, is there anything you want to discuss?" Said a very pissed off looking Arthur. Nobody raised their hands "Today´s Meeting adjourned, see you next week then" everyone started getting up from their seats, Canada talking avidly with and Prussia, Russia talking with -scaring the shit out off- China, Japan listening to England and America fight and Germany keeping France away from himself.

They started leaving the room, Antonio and Lovina leaving first with the excuse that they needed to do something, after them was Felicianna spluttering something about going to buy pasta or something, Matthew and Ludwig followed suit, glaring at each other for some reason and the other nations leaving as well.

**Alfred´s POV**

I woke up with a bad feeling today, my hero instincts kicking me in the gut. After a heated discussion with Arthur I saw Feli leave the room. My instincts told me to shout at her to stop her from leaving, it must be my imagination, I must be getting like Ludwig, figures… Speaking of him, I think I see him talking to…to…never mind…not important… Anyhow~ I think I´ll go talk to Arthur, maybe he knows why I´m having this weird feeling in my gut…

**Nobody´s POV**

Feli walked down the street ve – ing happily to herself.

**Felicianna´s POV **

I wonder what I should cook tonight for them~

Vee~….How about spaghetti~ Haven´t had that in a while~

She failed to notice a shadow following her.

**Lovina´s POV**

Me and tomato bastard are going home for the evening, I swear that was the most boring meeting ever, Antonio kept bugging me with stupid questions, potato bastard and America bastard staring at my sister and fairy bastard yelling at him. I just want to go home, eat pizza and cuddling with Tomato-kun ( fluff~).

**Antonio´s POV**

Lovina and I are walking home to rest after a meeting. I have the feeling somebody´s watching us, I won´t tell Lovi, she´s tired as it is and I don´t want her to be worried. She´s so amazing, the way she talks when she´s mad, the way her hips move when she´s walking, the way her chocolate hair bounces a little every step she takes, I truly believe that when she wakes up in the morning the birds sing for her to notice them. She´s the one, the one who stole my heart with her bare hands and made art with it. I´m so happy with her at my side…

**Nobody´s POV**

Somewhere in America, next to the conference room.

**Ludwig´s POV**

Felicianna walked out the door without taking her phone with her, sight, she is so careless, sometimes I wonder how she doesn´t lose her head. Canada and I shared a look for a few seconds, for some reason, it was angering me. We shared another glance and it turned into a glare, I guess we share the same feelings about one another.

**Matthew´s POV**

How dare he be so close to her! Felicianna´s attention is always on him, and he doesn´t know how to appreciate it like I do. She deserves more than him, she deserves someone who actually talks to her more than just a few words! He looks at me again and this time I cannot resist glaring at him. He glares back and a treat is sent across _´stay away from her´._


	2. Shadows: the beginning

_Near the meeting room_

**Felicianna's**** POV**

I walk down the street and find a little shop with packaged food; I go inside and ask if they have any pasta. The man shows me a pasta package that costs twice as much as the one I have at home, and it´s the worst brand! Ve~ I wonder if the man actually knows I´m not as stupid as I look, does he really think I am going to buy that overpriced crap, if that bastard thinks I- _*breath*_ I have to control myself before I get like sorela, one angry Italian mob boss is enough.

**Authoresses POV **

If I could see the look on your face right now!~

**Back to Feli´s POV**

Anyway, I am not going to buy this **c r a p** thank you very much! After leaving the shop, not before sending a nasty glare at the back of the man´s head, I put my phones and watch Italian TV on my sell (A friend of mine can actually do this…).

**Feli´s phone**

_Italian news channel_

_Notizie flash! Oggi si è scoperto che c'è un gruppo di persone che vogliono governare il mondo! Il pianeta è in allerta! Se trovate queste persone non cercano di mettersi in contatto, possono essere armati! Chiamaci per -_

Parte superior do formulário

News flash! Today it was discovered that there is a group of people who want to rule the world! The planet is on high alert! If you find these people do not try to make contact, they may be armed! Call us for -

**Nobody´s POV**

Feli has dropped the sell in shock, the news in itself didn´t surprise her, there had been rumors in the mafia network about it. What shocked her were the faces that were listed afterwards, she was sure she saw her face along with the other countries!

**Feli´s POV**

I have to warn the others, they´re probably still in the meeting room! She took into a run and ran like the world was after her (no pun intended).

**England´s POV**

A very distressed looking Felicianna entered the room out of breath. I wonder what happened, perhaps they were out of pasta?

**Nobody´s POV**

"Whe have to hide! Right now!" Felicianna yelled, scaring the other nations that weren´t used to hearing Felicianna without her usual happiness. She showed them the news on the British News Channel so they could understand. One thing was clear for everyone: _**The nations had to hide, as soon as possible.**_


End file.
